Pulling You Away From The Edge
by death2fangirlz
Summary: -'I want everyone to know that I’m grateful for how much you guys care for me. But I can’t keep living like this anymore. I’m just too tired.'- Naruto is standing on the edge, can Sasuke pull him back?


**So I recently went back and looked at a couple of my stories and decided to redo some and I noticed a lot in this that I though I could do better on. I didnt really add anything, mostly taking away here and there, some rewording. I think it might actually be a bit shorter now, though not by too much.**

**Disclamer: I. Do. Not. Own.**

* * *

The blond stood on the edge, watching the water rush past his feet and fall into a white cloud of spray on thick, smooth rocks some uncounted number of yards below him. The wind blew sun colored locks over his sad cerulean eyes as he stood watching. 'Well,' he thought, 'I guess this is it. It's now or never… Everything's been taken care of. They find the note when I don't show up for practice tomorrow; it'll probably be Sasuke who sees it first. I hope he'll understand…' He closed his eyes letting them fall in the shadow of his hair as a single tear rolled down his face.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto's small apartment, hands deep in his pockets. It was still early afternoon, not even three o'clock, but the warmth of the noon sun was quickly fading to a brisk autumn chill. Team seven had separated only an hour ago after training and Sasuke had planned to spend the rest of the day reading over some old scrolls, but something in his blonds teammates behavior had changed his mind. He had seemed distracted during training, like something was weighing on the back of his mind. The fact that he had tried so hard to shield it from even Sasuke had made it all the harder to ignore. Thus the reason the young sharingan user was currently going to check on the other teen.

'Maybe I'm over thinking things,' the Uchiha paused to knock on the door. "Oi, Naruto!" he called, knocking again after getting no response. His hand went down to test the lock, his eyes narrowing as the door opened smoothly at his touch. 'Even this idiot locks his door if he's out.'

"Naruto?" he called, stepping inside the darkened apartment. Sasuke looked around as he moved from the hall and into the small living room. No one seemed to be in the house. He moved silently from one small room to another, the sharp, soft ticking of an unseen clock and his slow breathing the only sounds within the still walls.

As Sasuke walked into the bedroom, something caught his eye. The raven walked over to the simple nightstand, the only furniture in the room other then the bed, and lifted a picture from its surface. It was the team portrait the four had taken together soon after meeting. It had been Kakashis idea, saying it would help them feel more like a team. –'_Why the hell would I want to take a picture with that bastard!_'- Naruto had yelled. Sasuke let a small smile curl his lips at the memory, glad the blond cared to keep the photo over the years. As he moved to place the frame back on the table n envelope caught his attention. '_To everyone_,' read the front, an uneasy feeling twisted in his gut as he lifted it, slipping the folded paper from inside.

_-Hey, Guys,_

_I don't really know what to say here, considering what I'm about to do to you. Or what I probably have done by now… I guess all I can say is I'm sorry, not that that really makes up for much._

_If things turned out the way I had planed then Sasuke probably found this first when I didn't show for training. If it is you then I really want you to know that I'm really sorry for leaving like this. And I want you to know that I really care about you. Hell, I think that I may even actually love you Teme, not that it matters anymore.._

_I want everyone to know that I'm grateful for how much you guys care for me. But I can't keep living like this anymore. I'm just too tired. I've been too tired for a while, but I can't keep doing it anymore.-_

Sasukes eyes widened as he read, a cold chill settling over him as he read.

_-Please don't try to reach me, it's probably too late. Tell all those villagers who despised me that I hope they're finally happy now I'm gone. If you really want to, you can look for my body somewhere downstream from the falls. It's about two o'clock now so I don't know exactly where it will be. I'm really sorry. –_

The ink had smudged here from what Sasuke assumed to be tears, making the words increasingly difficult to read.

_- Iruka-sensei, you were the best father that I could ever want. Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, sorry of being so annoying all the time._

_Sasuke… I don't know what else to say except don't do anything stupid when you find this. I'm sorry. _

_Naruto.-_

Sasuke stood there in disbelief, fingers of ice seeming to clench around his heart as he reread the note. 'He's going to kill himself…' his eyes quickly flickered from the clock on the wall which now read close to three thirty, to the middle of the page. –_'It's about two o'clock now…'_- 'Kami please don't let me be too late,' the raven pleaded dropping the note and running towards the only large fall near the village. The Valley of the End.

'The Valley of the End…' Naruto thought, 'I almost died here once, so why not make it my final resting place?' He opened his eyes and took a step forward, his toes hanging above open air beneath him. He began to lift his other foot, ready to fall into the icy grip of the water to be past into the cold embrace of death.

"Naruto!" The blond whipped around in surprise, his heals a hairs breath from the open air. Sasuke stood behind him, breathing heavily. 'Sasuke…'

"Naruto, please don't do this," he called out to the teen.

"Sasuke, don't make this more difficult than it already is," the blond teen pleaded.

"If it's so difficult then come back with me! There's still time, Naruto. You don't have to do this!" The raven called, emption filling his voice, deep black eyes pleading for his friend to listen to him.

"Yes I do!" the boy insisted as his eyes shown with tears. "I can't do this anymore Sasuke. I can't keep living here when virtually everyone wants me dead!" he yelled, his fists clenching at his sides as his head fell to the left, his closed eyes shadowed by hair as his tears fell.

"But what about everyone who does cares about you? Don't they mean anything to you?" Sasuke countered desperately. "And what about me? You wrote that you loved me. Are you telling me that I'm not worth living for?" he questioned in a softer voice, his eye's pleading.

Naruto looked up to meet Sasukes eyes, a sad smile on his face. "I'm tiered Sasuke," he said quietly. "I've been living for other people for a long time. Can you imagine how hard it is to live your whole life with people wishing you were dead? Do you have any idea how tempting it is to just end it?"

"Do you honestly think that after all Itachi put me through, after I nearly killed you, that I haven't thought of just ending all of my guilt and pain? But I found a reason to live. More importantly, I found a person worth living for." He paused as Naruto watched him. "But what am I supposed to do if that person throws his life away right in front of me?"

"Sasuke, I…" the blonds eyes dropped taking in the ground to his left.

"Sasuke's right," Narutos head snapped up and settled on Kakashi, Shikamaru at his side. "Iruka found the note that you left. Tsunade sent out after you. Iruka's half dead with worry over you right now. Come on, let's go back," the jounin extended his hand.

The blond's eyes flicked wildly from one person to another. "N-no, I can't-" his foot slid back over the ledge behind him. In a flash Shikamarus shadow had leapt forward, holding the other teen in place, and then slowly walking him forward, away from the cliff and the unforgiving water below.

Shikamaru slowly released his shadows hold, letting the blond collapse and fall to his knees, silently crying. He couldn't say anything to comfort him. He didn't know what to say. He had never seen the hyperactive blond so defenseless before.

Kakashi placed a hand on Sasukes shoulder and gave a small push. The raven silently walked forward and knelt before his friend. Reaching out he gently placed a hand on the side of the blonds chin, lifting Narutos head so he could look into watery, crystal blue eyes. Speaking softly so the pair behind them couldn't hear he whispered, "I know it can be difficult at first, but please Naruto, let me help you. You're more important than you think; especially to me. Please, promise me that you won't do this again." As he finished speaking he used his thumb to brush the tears away from the others face, watching the crystal blue eyes as they searched his own.

Naruto stared into charcoal eyes as the raven spoke. They swirled with more emotion then he had ever seen in them at one time; fear, worry, hope, sadness, pleading, all twisting within their deep endless pits. He didn't say anything when the other finished speaking, just continuing to watch. Finally he closed his eyes and leaned into the hand on his cheek, new tears springing from his eyes.

Sasuke drew the blond to his chest, placing the teens head in the crook of his neck, softly stroking sun colored hair as the other clutched at his shirt. 'This time I'll be there for you,' he thought, softly kissing the side of the blonds head. 'I'll make sure you never feel like this again.'

-Owari-

* * *

**So please let me know what you think, whether good or bad. I dont plan on continuing this at all, I feel it would strech the story beyond its natural limit. **


End file.
